bluebloodstvfandomcom-20200216-history
Danny Reagan
|marital_status = Widower |spouse = Linda Reagan (wife, deceased) |children = Jack Reagan (eldest son) Sean Reagan (youngest son) |parents = Francis Reagan (father) Mary Reagan (mother, deceased) Erin Reagan (younger sister) Joe Reagan (younger brother, deceased) Jamie Reagan (younger brother) |other = Charles Reagan (great grandfather, deceased) Henry Reagan (grandfather) Betty Reagan (grandmother, deceased) Peter Reagan (uncle, deceased) Edit Janko (sister-in-law) Jack Boyle (ex-brother-in-law) Nicky Reagan-Boyle (niece) Jimmy O'Shea (brother-in-law) |department = |precinct = |rank = |partners = Maria Baez (current) Candice McElroy (former) Kate Lansing (former) Jackie Curatola (former) Ava Hotchkiss (former) DeMarcus King (former) Darryl Reid (former) |years_of_service = 1995 - Present |played_by = Donnie Wahlberg |first_appearance = Pilot |last_appearance = Ongoing |total_appearances = 199 }}Danny Reagan is the oldest child of Frank and Mary Reagan, as well as the older brother of Erin, Joe and Jamie. Danny is an investigator of New York City's 54th Precinct’s Detective Squad, specializing in Major Crimes, and doing what needs to be done to serve justice in the fight against crime. Biography Daniel Fitzgerald Reagan and his siblings grew up in Bay Ridge, Brooklyn. He was happily married to Linda from 1996-2017, and they have two sons, Jack and Sean. They lived in Staten Island, at 1712 Ambrose Road until the house was firebombed. During high school, he dated Marianne Romano, who was described by his partner Maria Baez as “the queen bee, super good looking, a little crazy, and dynamite in the sack” to which he agreed. As a young man, Danny and Walter Harrison Beene worked construction. For a class project of Nicky’s, Danny mentioned that when he was three, he wanted to be a fireman for Halloween, but his grandfather Henry swore that as long as he was alive, no Reagan would ever be a member of the New York City Fire Department. Henry then got him into a police uniform, and he “never took it off” until he made Detective. Danny is a tireless worker and a highly skilled detective with keen instincts and years of experience who firmly believes that good old-fashioned police work is the best strategy to utilize when trying to catch a suspect. He has made more collars than any other detective in his precinct. His hard-nosed nature and short temper often exacerbates the situations and causes him to go above and beyond the rules to close cases by taking advantage of his power, and he has a tendency to act brutal towards the criminals he collars, a tactic that is almost criminal itself, - which, in turn, makes it harder to bring a clear case against them in court, and sometimes gets him suspended. For example, in one episode he held a suspect over the edge of a building and threatened to let him fall if the suspect didn't "come clean". Danny's old-school, authoritarian style clashes with those of his more moderate, fair siblings Jamie and (even more so) Erin. It also occasionally causes rifts between him and Linda, who becomes concerned and angry when Danny becomes unwilling to drop certain cases. However, above all Danny is devoted to his family; many of the situations in which he most significantly loses his temper are when others have threatened his siblings, wife or children. Despite his gruff and aggressive nature, Danny is quick to sympathize with others and easily talked into action or taking on a case, regardless of circumstances. Outwardly he is self-assured to the point of arrogance and quick to assert his authority, yet Danny has been shown to be insecure and self-doubting, referring to himself as just a grunt on one notable occasion. He was close with his late brother, Joe. Physical Characteristics Danny is 5'10" (177cm)Season 2 Episode 9 "Moonlighting"http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0005531/bio?ref_=nm_ov_bio_smIMDB Donnie Wahlberg, approximately 160lbs (72.5kg)Season 2 Episode 9 "Moonlighting", and physically fit with hazel eyes. In most lighting his hair is brown. He has a pronounced widows peak and prefers to keep his hair cut very short. While most of the family are right handed, Danny has the distinction of being a lefty. Distinguishing Marks Danny has two tattoos: Semper Fi over his heart, and a faded emblem on his shoulder.The tattoo on the shoulder is Donnie Wahlberg's real tattoo. Though faded, artists have tweaked it to bring it back to life. Part of the crest-like tattoo appears to bear his last name. It is unknown if the producers decided not to cover it due to it's faded illegibility or if there was a explanation created for what it is to Danny. Career On the job for 15 years (as of season 1), Danny took a leave of absence from the New York City Police Department to serve two tours in the Iraq War as a Marine. Danny saw combat in Fallujah, and was the only member of his platoon to come home alive (resulting in some post-traumatic stress). During his time in the Marines, Danny was decorated for heroism. He is old-school; his hotheadedness and harsh methods of detective work sometimes get him in trouble, which his father worries about. When asked if his son “crosses the line” and violates procedure from time to time, Frank answered, “I think he walks on the line.” Danny is hard on other policemen and detectives when he feels they are unprofessional or not doing their duty to its utmost. He is currently assigned to the Detective Squad of the 54th Precinct and partnered with Det. Maria Baez. It is mentioned that he leads the Manhattan South Detective Borough in both collars and complaints''Season 5 Episode 6 "Most Wanted". In “Love Stories”, he and Baez are awarded the NYPD Medal for Valor for their actions in “Partners”. Throughout season 6, he was taunted by Thomas Wilder who murdered and raped over twenty young women (ages 18-22). In the finale, Danny rescued his niece, Nicky Reagan-Boyle, who was kidnapped from her dorm and eventually left in the trunk of Thomas' car. In the end, Danny shot and fatally killed Thomas. At the beginning of season seven, he was investigated for his actions in the investigation into Thomas Wilder and was cleared of wrong-doing. After being investigated Danny fails his next sexually assaulted victim. His sister, Erin, points out after a family dinner that he has changed. He admits that after several internal investigations that he didn't need to get investigated again. He later goes back to the victim and asks her to attempt to set up her ex-boyfriend to incriminate himself. Partners Over his career, Danny has had numerous partners to the point even he acknowledges that he burns through partners and gets very protective of the ones who stick around. * Detective '''Demarcus King' (Season 1 Episode 1) * Detective 3rd Grade [[Ava Hotchkiss|'Ava Hotchkiss']] (Season 1 Episodes 2, 3, and 5) was his first partner at Major Case and initially, they did not get along.Season 1 Episode 2 "Samaritan" Deleted Scenes * Detective 1st Grade [[Jackie Curatola|'Jackie Curatola']] – From Season 1 Episode 4 (2010) until Season 3 episode 7 (2012). Danny and Jackie worked well together for the 2 years they were partners. However, in 2012, Jackie took early retirement from the NYPD after starting to show signs of burning out. * Detective [[Kate Lansing|'Kate Lansing']] – Assigned to replace Detective Curatola in 2012 (Season 3 Episode 7), Detective Lansing worked with Danny for almost three months and the two got on well. She transferred back to Internal Affairs after the arrest of Captain Derek Elwood, who framed Danny for possession of narcotics in order to prevent the discovery of his gambling problem.Season 3 Episode 12 "Framed" * Detective [[Candice McElroy|'Candice McElroy']] – A temporary addition to the 54th Precinct, Detective Candice McElroy briefly served as Danny’s partner in 2013. It is unknown what happened to her after Season 3 episode 14. * Detective [[Maria Baez|'Maria Baez']] – Danny’s partner since 2013 (Season 3 Episode 17). Detective Baez previously spent three years with the NYPD’s Joint Bank Robbery Task Force until it was disbanded in 2011. Having known her for over 15 years, Danny often shows that he has strong platonic feelings for Baez, most notably when he says he can't lose her too.Season 8, Episode 9 "Pain Killers" Awards }} Personality Relationships Involved Shootings * Dukajan Kola ("Officer Down") * Big Eyes ("Chinatown") * Rory Brennan ("Dedication") *'Unnamed Albanian Gangster' ("Moonlighting") *'Donald "Phantom" Washington' ("The Life We Chose") *'Two of Uri Denko's henchmen' ("Working Girls") *'Two Assassins' ("Scorched Earth") *'Karim Naduri' ("Risk and Reward") *'One of Bobby Mulrow's Captors' ("Risk and Reward") *'One of Otto Jackson's henchmen' ("Higher Education") *'Two of Adrian Baez's henchmen' ("Secrets and Lies") *'Dylan Sanders' ("Protest Too Much") *'Raul Delgado '("To Protect and Serve") *'Two of Benny Russo's henchmen' ("Bad Blood") *'Two Vasquez Family Hitmen' ("Ties That Bind") *'Two Bogeyman Drug Dealers' ("The Bogeyman") *'Two' Mara Noche Gang Members ("Partners") *'One of Tatiana's henchmen' ("Bad Company") *'MSK Gang Member' ("Through the Looking Glass") *'Stanislav "Stas" Tarasenko' ("Worst Case Scenario") *'Rico' ("Backstabbers") *'Trina Hamilton' ("Backstabbers") *'Unnamed Member of John Bell's Crew' ("Blast from the Past") *'John Bell' ("Blast from the Past") *'Thomas Wilder' ("Down the Rabbit Hole") *'Ronald Lloyd' ("In & Out") *'Desmond "Sundown" Hill' ("A Deep Blue Goodbye") *'Sergei "Rambo" Karenin' ("Foreign Interference") *'Six Mano Sangriento Cartel Members' ("The Thin Blue Line") *'Raymond Stevens' ("Common Ground") *'Unnamed Warrior Kings Gang Member '("The Brave") *'One of Emily Bennett's Captors' ("Risk Management") *'Derek Malbaton '("Your Six") Equipment Weapons As a detective with the NYPD, Danny carries a Kahr K9 in 9×19mm as his duty weapon. He also owns a Glock 19 in 9×19mm, and previously used a Smith & Wesson 5946 in 9×19mm. Vehicles Originally he drove an eighth generation (model year 2000-2005) blue Chevy Impala, plates ANO-2594 which changed to ANO-2595 between Episodes 10 and 11 of Season 2. Between Seasons 3 and 4 their assigned car changes to a new model grey Dodge Charger, plates NUQ-1724. Danny's personal vehicle is a first generation (model year 1993-1998) dark green Jeep Grand Cherokee, plates AOC-8963 (Pilot) which changed to AWQ-2538. The Jeep was shot a few times and recently replaced with a fourth generation (model year 2006-2010) silver Ford Explorer XLT, plates SQR-5635. Quotes Gallery Notes & Trivia * Danny once took out a suspect by throwing an umbrella''Season 1 Episode 3 "Privilege"'' * Danny burns through partners fast because he has a temper Errors * In 2x14 Danny says he's been married 12 years but in 3x04 he says they are celebrating their 16th Wedding Anniversary. * The order of the Reagan siblings is a debated topic with some episodes and information from CBS saying Danny is the oldest but others saying that Joe is the oldest. More on the topic on the page about [[Continuity Errors|'Continuity Errors']] References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters Category:Reagan Family Category:New York Police Department Category:Police Detectives Category:54th Precinct